


Dominic Thiem’s special massage

by Venser_the_Sojourner



Category: Sports RPF, Tennis RPF
Genre: Anal Sex, Barebacking, Blow Jobs, Humiliation, M/M, Massage, Oil, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Skull Fucking, Spanking, Spit As Lube, Tennis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-28
Updated: 2018-08-28
Packaged: 2019-07-03 15:22:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15821625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Venser_the_Sojourner/pseuds/Venser_the_Sojourner
Summary: It’s been months since Dominic Thiem has seen Rafael Nadal, but he hasn’t been able to get him out of his mind. Rafa apparently feels the same, and pays the young Austrian a “friendly” visit. Will it be a “happy ending?”





	Dominic Thiem’s special massage

**Author's Note:**

> Fictional Sequel to “Dominic Thiem - Losing His First Final And The Repercussions”
> 
> https://archiveofourown.org/works/14984792

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/163749132@N05/47860155271/)

Dominic hears the door click behind him as he enters his hotel room. In a few days, he will take on his last major final of the year, the US Open. It's been such an up and down year. Made it to the French Open finals, but also an early exit at Wimbledon due to injury. He's thankful for all the positives, that first major final, and of course being well enough and fit enough to play in the US Open, but he cannot get out of his head the disappointment of that authoritative loss to Rafa at the French Open, and then nothing to show for at Wimbledon. "This tournament is going to be different." he says to himself. "I'm going to win and I'm gonna beat Rafa doing it."

 

It's excruciatingly hot out and the air conditioning was turned off by whoever was last in the room so Dominic puts the AC on blast and takes a quick shower. As Dominic is drying himself off, he hears a knock on his hotel room door. His coach and father said they would not be here until the evening, so he is not sure who it could be. He wraps the towel around his waist. His naked and semi-wet body walks to the door, he opens it to see Rafael Nadal standing there mid-knock. "Oh, its about time." Rafa says with a smug smile. "What are you doing here?" Dom asks, perplexed. "Ah." Nadal scans Dominic's body, "And it looks like you are ready for me too." Dominic blushes a little and tightens his towel wrap, "Uhh what?" Nadal chuckles, "I'm here to give you a massage… can I come in, or am I to do it through the doorway?" Dominic reluctantly but also quickly motions Nadal inside. Nadal is wearing all Nike. Black Nike muscle shirt and pink Nike shorts, and they are very short, per usual for Rafa. Nadal looks around and frowns. "You aren't ready." He says. "There is no massage table out." Dominic looks around, "I'm confused, I never asked you for a massage, last time we spoke was at the French Open after you beat me, and I have my own masseur and he brings his own table…" Nadal shrugs his shoulders. "Oh well, we can just use this big dining room table here, you weren't really going to use that were you?" Dominic looks at the table then back at Rafa. "No… but again I didn't ask you here for a massage or for anything." Rafa smiles and shrugs. "So. You are telling me you are turning away a free massage?" Dominic is as confused as ever. "Yeah I think it would be weird, no?" Domi says nervously. Rafa’s smile disappears. "I just feel bad about our last conversation; if anything, that was weird, no?" Dominic nods. "Okay then" Rafa says, "Then let me pay you back, it can't hurt, no? Besides, I know *exactly* what I'm doing."

 

Nadal goes into the sitting room so Dominic has some privacy getting ready for the massage. Thiem lays some towels over the table and then takes his own towel off and gets face down on the table. He then gets his towel and lays it over his buttocks to conceal them. "Why is he here? Why is he doing this? Why did I say yes? I know why I said yes." all pop into Dominic's head at rapid speed as he waits for Nadal to re-enter the room. "You ready?" Nadal calls for him. "Yeah." says Dominic.

 

"Now I just want you to relax, okay?" requests Rafa. Dominic nods his head. "Bueno." Rafa replies. Nadal gets out the massage oil and squirts it all over Dominic's body: his back, lower back, thighs, lower legs, and feet. Nadal then starts to rub it all in. Dominic cannot believe number 1 player in the world Rafael Nadal is his room giving him a massage. It's just so bizarre. "You're so tight." Rafa proclaims. Dominic turns his head to Rafa, "I'm sorry what?" Rafa smiles and shakes his head. "Your muscles… are very tight." Dominic turns his back to its former position. "Oh, yeah... I guess they are."

 

About 15 minutes go by and Dominic gets less and less nervous and more and more relaxed. Truth is, Rafa is in fact really good at this, and Dominic is starting to enjoy it and doze off a little and stop over-thinking everything…

 

Rafa keeps massaging Dominic all over and starts to move his hands closer and closer to Dominic's buttocks. Inching close and closer, his hands go underneath the towel and start massaging Dominic's huge glutes. Rafa takes off the towel and squirts some more of that massage oil all over Thiem's ass. Nadal is now soley concentrating on Dominic's ass. He then slips a finger in between each ass cheek and fingers his way near, in, and around Dominic's ass crack and hole... Then another finger slips in... Now Nadal is going in and out with two fingers. Dominic starts to moan softly, almost like a cooing sound as Nadal's basically lubed two digits penetrate Dominic's big butt. Nadal spreads those cheeks and spits on Dominic's hole. He then sticks his two fingers in again. In and out, in and out… Nadal spreads them again and sticks his tongue in Thiem's hole and starts to tongue and lick it. Then once again two fingers, in and out, in and out... And once again, moans of pleasure from the Austrian...

 

Nadal turns Dominic over onto his back. And no surprise, Dominic's hard dick is pointed straight up into the air. Nadal is pretty hard in his shorts as well. Nadal squeezes the last of the massage oil out of the bottle all over Dominic's chest, abs, groin, thighs, and lower legs and rubs it all in evenly. Dominic's chest and abs glisten in the light with all that massage oil, Nadal has to adjust his shorts. Nadal continues to rub Dominic all over, his chest, his abs, his thighs… but avoids the groin… avoids it for last anyway.

 

Nadal finally starts to rub around Dominic's balls and hard cock. Dominic starts to breathe a little heavy and shift a little. Nadal then grabs Dominic's dick and starts jerking it. Dominic opens his eyes. "Rafa… I… I don't know…" Nadal shushes him. "Shhhh its okay." Nadal says comfortingly and seductively. Dominic closes his eyes again. Nadal continues to jerk Thiem's cock. Thiem doing everything he can not to thrust into it and fuck Nadal's hand. Nadal looks over at him to make sure his eyes are still closed, then leans over and spits silently onto Dominic's dick. It lands right on Thiem's dick slit and trickles down his cock. Nadal continues to jerk Domi’s cock for a few more minutes, then he starts to lick it, and soon after, he puts his whole mouth on it and begins to blow him. As he sucks on Thiem's cock, he strips off his muscle shirt, pink shorts, and black briefs. Nadal's huge dick springs out of his tight skimpy briefs at record speed.

 

Nadal walks over to the end of the table where Dominic's head is and continues to massage the Austrian's pecs and abs, he is leaning so close that his dick and balls are on Dominic's head. Nadal then grabs underneath Domi's shoulders and shifts him by his armpits closer to him, so now Dominic's head is hanging off the table. Nadal grabs his own cock and presses it agains Domi's lips, a little bit of precum gets on Thiem’s lips as he opens his mouth to accept Rafa's cock. Rafa gently starts pumping his cock in Thiem's mouth. Rafa starts to then pick up the pace and fuck Domi's face a little faster. Thiem starts to gag and drool all over the Spaniard's cock. Nadal can see his cock press against Domi’s cheek at times, and other times form a lump in Thiem's throat. Dominic continues to gag and drool on Nadal's cock, tears streaming down his face and drool dripping down his chin as he gags on the huge cock. Nadal then takes his cock out and puts his balls on Domi's lips. Thiems starts to lick them. "No…" Nadal whispers… "In your mouth." Thiem now has his mouth wide open and Nadal puts his balls in his mouth. Thiem does his best to suck on the mouthful. "Say my name with my balls in your mouth." he says while stroking his own cock fast. "Rafuhhh." Thiem moans.

 

Nadal then motions for Thiem to get up off the table and lean face down on the table, feet on the ground. Not wasting a second, Rafa inserts his big dick in Thiem's ass. Dominic yelps as the champion enters him. "You really ARE tight." Rafa chuckles. Nadal starts pumping his cock back and forth in Thiem's hole. Thiem is now moaning like a whore. Nadal goes faster and thrusts harder, spanking Thiem's ass and watching it jiggle as he fucks him. Nadal goes harder and faster, Thiem is now screaming and moaning "Ohhhh fuuuuuuck." Nadal can't hold it much longer… "Oh fuuuck!" Rafa yells, "I'm gonna cum! Fuuuuccckkkk!" Nadal starts shooting his huge hot load in Thiem's ass. "Fuuuuck! Fuuuuuck! Fuck…" After Nadal is done creaming Thiem's ass, he pulls out, and some cum leaks out. He fingers some cum that is in and around Thiem's ass, and pulls Thiem to a standing position, and has Thiem turn his head to him and he puts the finger in Domi's mouth and Domi licks and sucks Nadal's cum-dripping finger eagerly. Nadal then grabs Thiem's hard dick and starts jerking it fast, pulling Thiem even closer to him. Thiem moans and moans and arches his ass into Nadal's now semi-hard dick and starts pushing his butt more and more into Nadal eagerly as Rafa strokes him, almost twerk-like. "I'm gonna cum Rafa…" Domi moans. "Cum for me baby." He whispers in Domi's ear. "Unghhhh fuuuuhhhhh!" Thiem shoots his huge load all over the table. "Ohhhhhh mmmmm fuuuuuuckkkk…" Thiem is breathless. He turns around to face Rafa. Their naked bodies just an inch from each other. They look into each other's eyes. Thiem goes to kiss Rafa but Rafa backs up… but then smiles. "Perhaps next time." he says with a smile. Domi is a little disappointed but nods. Nadal slips on his briefs, shorts, and shirt and walks towards the door. He looks back at naked Thiem just standing there. "Good luck these next two weeks." And he walks out the door.


End file.
